


It’s The Thought That Counts (or, Why Kageyama Doesn’t Trust Internet Baking Guides)

by notquiteintoxicated



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2242137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notquiteintoxicated/pseuds/notquiteintoxicated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama tries to bake a cake for Tsukishima’s birthday. It doesn’t exactly go according to plan (but maybe that’s okay).</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s The Thought That Counts (or, Why Kageyama Doesn’t Trust Internet Baking Guides)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this post](http://shsltitanenthusiast.tumblr.com/post/96264032622/jinkku-and-alphakeinine-have-been-giving-me-really) by [shsltitanenthusiast](http://shsltitanenthusiast.tumblr.com).
> 
> This just grabbed me by the collar and wouldn't let go until I wrote it down.

The thing was, of the twenty or so recipes of strawberry shortcake that Kageyama looked up in the internet, not a single one found it necessary to mention that baking was freaking hard.

Baking was basically a science, they said. You just had to make sure your measurements were precise, they said. Just follow the instructions carefully and you’d do fine, they said. Well, screw you, internet baking guide. This baking stuff wasn’t as simple as you made it out to be and, frankly, it was way beyond Kageyama’s comprehension.

What was he even thinking when he decided to bake a strawberry shortcake, anyway? Did he really think he was going to succeed with it? There _was_ a reason why Tsukishima did all the cooking in the house, after all.

Kageyama glared at the terrifyingly charred lump of cooked dough (it didn’t deserve to be called ‘cake’ when it looked as horrifying as that) sitting on top of the flour-covered mess that used to be their kitchen counter. He sighed. At this rate he was just going to have to settle with store-bought strawberry shortcake for Tsukishima’s birthday. Like last year.

Another sigh. So much for his attempt at being sweet and romantic.

“You’re going to attract bad luck with all that sighing.”

Kageyama turned to the direction of the voice so fast he was surprised he didn’t snap his neck. _Shit_. He was so busy wallowing in his baking-induced misery he didn’t even notice that Tsukishima had already arrived. He hadn’t even been able to clean up the mess in the kitchen, which Tsukishima was currently eyeing with great interest.

“Why is the entire kitchen covered in flour?” Tsukishima asked.

“Ah, I…” Kageyama scratched behind his neck in favor of finishing his sentence. Dear lord, this was embarrassing.

“Have you been baking?” Tsukishima looked at the burnt lump on top of the table. It looked more like charcoal than cake and no one should have been able to guess what Kageyama was trying to bake but this was Tsukishima so he just kind of _knew_ what it was supposed to be. Tsukishima’s face cracked into a smile. “You were trying to make strawberry shortcake, weren’t you?” He asked with the same tone an indulgent parent might use when they said ‘oh, sweetie, look what you’ve done’ to their child.

“O-of course not!”

“My King, you _never_ cook _anything_ ever but, here you are, baking in the kitchen on my birthday. The only logical conclusion to all of this is that you’re baking strawberry shortcake for me.”

“I didn’t even remember that it’s your birthday!” Kageyama lied. Tsukishima could obviously tell that he was embarrassed about his baking failure and so found it necessary to tease him about it. Years after they graduated from high school and started dating, that single-most annoying personality trait still hadn’t changed.

“Seriously, don’t even try to lie. It’s almost physically painful watching you try to do it and fail.”

And that was another thing that hadn’t changed – Kageyama’s sheer inability to lie to Tsukishima. Why did he fall in love with this guy again? “So what if it’s supposed to be strawberry shortcake, huh? It’s all burnt anyway. It doesn’t matter.”

Kageyama knew he was acting like a petulant child (sounded like one, too) but he didn’t care. He only wanted to do something special for Tsukishima’s birthday but he failed at it, and _spectacularly_ , at that. He was so pissed off at himself he wanted to run to the nearest volleyball gym and practice serves until he had worked all the pent up frustration off.

Kageyama had his head turned away from Tsukishima so he didn’t notice the latter come close until two strong arms wrapped around him. Kageyama had experienced a growth spurt during the latter part of high school but Tsukishima also grew taller at an even faster rate, which resulted in their present height difference that made burrowing his face into the crook of Tsukishima’s neck perfectly comfortable, so Kageyama did just that.

“Don’t cry now,” Tsukishima teased.

“I’m not going to cry over something like this,” Kageyama said against Tsukishima’s neck, “Although, I’m pretty damn frustrated.”

“I know. You never did like failure.” Tsukishima’s voice sounded gentle now. Soothing.

“I wanted to do something special for your birthday.”

“Hugging the person I love most, who is absolutely useless with anything that involves cooking, in the middle of a flour-covered kitchen with a burnt lump of what was supposed to be my favorite cake serving as a backdrop? Sounds pretty special to me.”

At this, Kageyama let out an amused snort. The frustration from earlier already forgotten. “Your standards are surprisingly low.”

“It’s the thought that counts, you know? It’s clichéd but still true.” Tsukishima tightened his arms around Kageyama. “Thank you.”

Kageyama would probably never tell Tsukishima but he could swear that his heart skipped a beat. He smiled and wrapped his arms around Tsukishima’s waist. “Happy birthday.”

Yeah, now he remembered why he fell in love with this guy.

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from [tumblr](http://notquiteintoxicated.tumblr.com/post/96418015570/its-the-thought-that-counts-or-why-kageyama-doesnt)
> 
> I should not be allowed anywhere near other people’s headcanons orz
> 
> Also, friendly reminder that it’s Tsukki’s birth month. :P


End file.
